Their Mistake
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: Lily Evans has had a hard life and it's all because of her blood. Whether it's because she's a witch or because she's muggle born, either way it's tough. People mess with her. People abandon her. But it's not her fault. It never was. It was their mistake.
1. She Doesn't Understand

**Okay so this is an idea that came to me... It's gonna be a nine chapter story probably. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>It was sometime in August. I was nine. Tuney and I were at the park down the street. We were on the swingset and I was looking up at the sky. It was cloudy out today but I didn't care. Tuney and I wanted to do something other than sit around at our house, so we walked to the park.<p>

I had a secret though. I could sorta fly. That's why I loved the park. If I swung _super_ high and jumped off, I would just float slowly down to the ground. That's what I didn just now. That's why Tuney's yelling at me.

"Someone could see you! You could have been hurt! Don't scare me like that, Lily!" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Petunia. I won't do it again." She sighed.

"Promise?" I nodded and smiled at her. We hugged and she wasn't mad anymore.

I know she's worried about me but I also think that she's jealous. I could tell by the way she wouldn't look at me for a minute. Ever since I could do stuff she couldn't, she doesn't always want to talk to me. But she doesn't say anything about it. She never does.

"Lily what do you call that? Why can you do that?" She asked me. I shrugged and heard a twig snap in the bushes at the treelines of the forest.

"Who's there?" asked Tuney as she was backing away, dragging me behind her. Mum didn't come with us so she was in charge. I don't know why she was pulling me to the sidewalk though. It's not like we could run the three blocks home. I stepped forward and she yanked on my arm.

"Tuney, it's probably just a rabbit or some poor lost animal." I walked through the playground equipment up to the bushes. I pushed them aside, but still staying in sight of Tuney so she wouldn't panic.

"Hey... I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on out." I said quietly. I was suprised when I got an answer.

"Okay. Go get your sister, then come back." Said a voice that sounded like a boy's.

"Be right back." I told him. I turned around.

"Tuney, it's safe. It's just a boy." I called. She stalked forward and looked about ready to kill me.

"You _know_ what Mum says about talking to strangers!" She yelled. I was about to say something, but I tripped over my own feet and into the bushes.

"Lily!" Petunia screamed.

"I'm alright." I said. I looked around. There was a clearing, a little hole in the trees. It was just a dirt floor with leaves and twigs littering the ground.

Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face. It belonged to a very pale boy who looked about my age. He was wearing mismatched clothes that were mostly black and a size too big. He had pitch black eyes and greasy black hair. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem Lily." I gasped and looked at him wide eyed.

"How'd you know my name? Who are you?" I asked.

"Well I just heard 'Tuney' yell your name. And my name's Severus Snape." Severus? What a weird name.

Right then Tuney burst through the bushes holding out one hand. In that hand was her shoe. Not sure how she was gonna u se that as a weapon to defend us with, but okay.

"Oh thank Gosh you're alright!" She said, dropping the shoe and running over to give me a hug.

"Tuney, this is Sev." I said. Sev was so much easier to say than Severus. I hope he didn't mind. He waved and she looked at him.

"Sev? What's it stand for? Seven?" I almost laughed for two reasons. One, we had both thought Sev or Severus was a weird name. Two, the look on his face was priceless.

"It's Severus." He told her.

"Wait! Have you beed watching us?" Tuney asked being worried. He nodded.

"How long? What did you see?" She questioned him. I immediately knew she was trying to find out if he saw me almost fly. I didn't really care if he did. It's not like he would tell anyone, there would probably be no one to believe him.

"I saw her jump off the swing." He said pointing at me.

"Well she jumped just right and the wind slowed down her fall. That's what happened." Said Tuney. He shook his head.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie. I'm a wizard too." My mouth dropped open and I stared at him with wide eyes.

It all made sense. It was magic that let me fall safely. It was magic that unlocked my door when I didn't want to stay in my room. It was magic-

"What are you talking about, you freak?" Tuney asked him. A look of understanding flashed on his face.

"You're muggles aren't you?"

"What?" Tuney asked.

"Non-magic people." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well of course we don't believe in that junk! It's silly isn't it, Lily?" She asked me.

"Well..." I could go a million different ways with this. Two options came to mind though. Tell her the truth? That I actually believed in all this stuff and always knew that there had to be _something_ out there? Or play the good little sister? I glanced at the boy and knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe." I said in a whisper. She wouldn't take this well. He lips were in a straight line while she sent a death glare my way.

"I'm going to go swing." She said while she turned around and stalked out of the clearing. I stared at the spot where she left. I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Sev say,

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"No reason to be." He just nodded. I couldn't believe it. There was a whole other world out there, and Severus had some of the answers.

"I've got to go. Meet me back here in two days, same time?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." He replied. I waved and walked out.

Tuney was actually still there. She stood up and walked to the sidewalk. I sighed, so that's how it's gonna be. We walked home in silence, the only noise was our shoes on the sidewalk. Mum had left a note on the door saying she went to the store and the back door was open. Petunia crumpled up the paper and threw it at me. I just rolled my eyes and followed her to the back door and into the kitchen.

"Tuney." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What? You want to talk to _me_? What happened to that _freak_ that you just met, huh?" I stared at her. She was really mad. I didn't think she'd be _this_ mad.

"You're a freak. Just. Like. Him. Get away from me!" And then she ran upstairs to her room.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I just sat down on the tile floor and cried. She doesn't understand. She never would. I doubt we would ever be close again.

That's how Mum found me. Curled in a ball on the kitchen floor. She just sat there hugging me.

"It's okay honey. It'll be fine. Shh. It's okay. Mummy's here." I didn't say anything because she doesn't understand either.

I guess only Severus would understand.

They don't understand.

And that's their mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'd really appriciate it if you review.<strong>

**So I was at soccer practice and we had to run around the field. Well, there's a boys' team that practices on the other half of the field. My friend looked at them and then turned to me and asked (not very quietly) "can guys get wedgies?" I looked at her weird and said, "well yeah... wedgies come from the butt." And then all the boys were staring at us... *sigh* it was sooo weird.**

**Up next; Chapter 2: They Messed With Me**


	2. They Messed With Me

**A/N: For anyone who may have read this I'm sorry it took forever to update. I blame school, drama, and writer's block.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not Mine<strong>

* * *

><p>It was September the first. I was eleven and on a train. Severus and I were sharing a compartment. We had been best friends ever since Tuney outcasted me. He told me all about magic. That's where we're headed to, a school that teaches magic. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in other words a magical boarding school. We had our trunks on the racks above us. I've had my trunk packed for weeks -not that I would tell anyone that though.<p>

The train was supposed to be leaving in a couple of minutes at eleven o'clock sharp. I was _so_ exited! I would finally be learning magic! And Severus was with me too! Everything was going to be perfect this year. Sev was telling me about his summer.

"It was horrible. My mum and dad were always fighting so I was at the park more times than not." I nodded. I knew what it was like to need an escape from family.

"My summer hasn't been much better. Tuney's been even worse."

"I'm sorry." I glared at him. He knows I hate it when he apologizes for Tuney being mean. He was about to say something but then the door flew open. I stood up, about to close the door, but then two boys ran in. Well I guess one ran, the other fell.

"Hellooo there. My name's Sirius." Said the one that ran in. He was now sitting in my seat and staring at the other boy as if he were crazy.

"Lily." I said, looking at the boy who was on the floor. He was just staring at me. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Are. You. Okaaaay?" I asked him. He blinked and jumped up sitting next to Sirius.

"Yup yup yup! Perfectly fine! Why ya askin?" I looked at him in shock and Sirius just burst out laughing.

"Potter. Black. Get out of here." Sev said. I was suprised at the dislike in his voice, these boys weren't doing anything.

"Was I talking to you?" Asked Sirius.

"No, he wasn't. He was talking to the lovely Lily." Added the other boy. He turned to me.

"I'm James by the way." I smiled. So these were the troublemakers Sev told me about? They were funny, not obnoxious.

"Well... James, I think you dropped these." I said while handing him a pair of round glasses.

"Yeah... I'm practically blind without them. That's why we're in here. Running from some older Slytherins who we might have thrown a dungbomb at. My glasses started to slip and I thought this was our compartment." He explained.

"Oh..." Was all I said. Sev was giving them death glares so I decided it was probably time to make them leave.

"Well as great as it was to meet you, you should probably go." I said.

"What? Why? Don't you like me?" Asked Sirius. I smiled.

"Sure... I guess. See ya later then?" I asked trying to be polite. They just smiled and walked out the door.

"What were you thinking?" Sev asked immediately.

"What?" I was confused... I didn't do anything wrong did I?

"You just told Potter and Black you'd see them later... and you were nice! After I've told you what they've done to me!" It was true, they had made fun of Sev saying his hair was greasy and he wore weird clothes.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

Later once we arrived at Hogmeade station, we were told to get on these boats. They were small and I wasn't so sure about crossing that big lake in them, but Sev told me it was perfectly safe. So now we're like halfway across the lake and it looks so cool with the lights from the school.

"Do you think they do that on purpose?" I asked Sev.

"Do what?" He replied.

"Well... have us come at night. So we can see the castle looking so pretty." He looked at me like I was being silly so I decided to be quiet.

"Yeah, Lily! I think they do!" I heard a voice say, coming from my right.

"Um... who's that?" I asked.

"James."

"Oh... wait, you were listening to my conversation?"

"Yup yup yup!" My mouth dropped open.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"So?"

"So it's kinda rude to listen in on what other people are talking about!"

"Not really."

"Just shut up and go away!"

"NO! I won't." And then I heard a splash. And then I was soaked.

"POTTER!"

"Yeees?" I so wanted to slap him right now. I glanced at Sev and he had a look that said 'I told you so!'

"You. Got. Me. Wet." I said slowly.

"Come on... the water's fine!" He said as he grabbed my hand. I tried to jerk my hand away but he held on, causing me to lose balance and fall in next to him.

"What... the heck... was that for?" I said when I finally resurfaced.

"I thought you'd enjoy the water with me." He answered smartly. Sirius started laughing and suddenly I felt the urge to punch both of them.

"Lily, give me your hand." Said Severus, who was still in the boat. So I did and he pulled me back in. As soon as I was situated though I heard someone yell:

"CANNONBALL!" And then they jumped in. Getting me wet. AGAIN. I looked and it was Sirius, joining James in the water.

After being sorted, Sev got put in Slytherin and I got put in Gryffindor. I went and sat by a nice looking girl named Alice. She asked me why I was soaked and I said it was a long story. It was about halfway through the feast when there was another disruption that really made my day worse. James and Sirius came and sat across from me with two other boys who I recognized from the boat we road with them.

"Hey Lily-flower!" Said Sirius. I just decided on a death glare instead of responding.

"Do you like chocolate?" Asked James. I was shocked so I just nodded.

"Well... Here!" He said, throwing chocolate sauce at me. I wiped it out of my eyes and glared at him.

"What. The. Heck. Potter!" He glanced at his friends. They looked unsure.

"It was... supposed... to be... funny. You know... a... prank?" He said.

"Well I can assure you it _wasn't_ FUNNY!" I yelled at him. A bunch of people started to stare at me, but I just ignored them.

"First you make fun of my friend. Then you barge into our compartment. Then you get me wet. Then you pull me in the lake. Then I get out and you get me wet AGAIN! AND NOW YOU THREW FREAKIN' CHOCOLATE SAUCE AT ME!" I yelled. I just ran out of the doors and sat down in an empty hallway.

I just hoped that Sev wouldn't come out now. They might be mean to him, but he wouldn't understand how I was feeling. He wasn't drenched in water AND chocolate. Her first day of Hogwarts couldn't have been much worse. It was all their fault. Stupid Potter and Black's.

They messed with me.

And that was their mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was that chaper... Please review? Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
